Helping Out
by Horror Movie Fan001
Summary: Title's a work in progress. Rated for later chapters


_**Well…I'm not going to lie this idea came to me awhile ago and I decided to get it out. This is going to be rated for reasons, expect character bashing and some characters might seem a tad OOC. Enjoy the first chapter and just a bit of a heads up, this chapter is going to a tad fast-paced.**_

Izuku Midoriya stood outside of a door before taking a deep breath and knocked on the door. The door opened and his pink-skinned classmate Mina Ashido. Mina looked at the green-haired hero in-training in confusion and arched a brow, "Uh…Midoriya? Are you lost? Your dorm is in the other end of the hall and-"

"Y-yeah, I-I know but…I uh…I need to talk to someone and…Ashido…I know you're the class biggest gossip, but…I just…I-"

"Okay, one, ouch…I know I love gossiping, but still…and two, what are you talking about? Why would you come to me?" Izuku rubbed the back of his head as the acid Quirk user sighed and shook her head, "Come in, but you know no matter what Kyoka will know about our talk before anyone else,"

"Because of her Quirk…yeah, and I hope she understands that this doesn't concern her and she won't go and tell others…but Jirou isn't the type of girl to do that," Mina shrugged her shoulders before leading Izuku into her dorm.

Mina sat on her bed as she watched Izuku pace her room. The pink girl sighed and Izuku looked at her in confusion, "Um…Midoriya? Are you here to talk or to run a rut in my room?"

"What?"

"Well you've been pacing my room for fifteen minutes…if you want to talk, talk, if not…you should really get back to your room before we both get in trouble,"

"Uh…right…so uh…there's this thing…and uh…I-I…I'm just going to go back to my room," he turned and began walking towards the door only to feel a hand on his shoulder.

Looking back, he saw Mina behind him, glaring daggers at him and his eyes widened, "A-Ashido?"

"You come to me saying you needed to talk to someone and now you're chickening out? Guess again, Midoriya," Izuku frowned and a concerning look crossed Mina's face, "What's wrong? Why would you come to me of all people? I figured you'd go to Uraraka, or even Tsu, but why-"

"I uh…you…you seem to have experience with this and…it-it's nothing bad and I didn't know who else to go to and-"

"Midoriya, you're rambling," Izuku frowned and Mina took a deep breath, "Why would you come to me? You've been acting strange lately. What's been bugging you lately?" Izuku inhaled slowly as Mina walked around him and stood in front of him with her arms crossed, "You know coming to a girl's room in the middle of the night doesn't look good for either of us and while I can get you into more trouble just by saying that-"

"O-okay, I-I get it, but I do need your help," Mina arched a brow, a small hint of annoyance crossing her face as Izuku rubbed the back of his head, "W-well I-I uh…I-I'm not really g-good socializing wit-with members of the…the opposite sex…a-as you can s-see,"

Mina lightly laughed and shook her head, "That's no secret, Midoriya. Everyone, staff and students know you have a hard time talking to any female," Izuku frowned as Mina stopped laughing and sighed, "Midoriya, there's no shame in that. Lots of people have a hard time communicating with members of the opposite sex. Even people who are married have a hard time communicating from time to time,"

Izuku took a deep breath and nodded and Mina frowned, "Now…what's wrong? You're acting strange."

"Well…le-let's say t-there this g-girl in c-class that I-" Mina smiled before tightly hugging the green-haired teen, "Uh…Mina…can't breathe,"

Mina loosened her grip and held Izuku at arm's length, a smile plastered on her face, "Sorry, but Izuku Midoriya, the most awkward person in class is showing interest in a girl and-"

"Shh…not so loud, p-people might hear and-"

"Kyoka already knows," Izuku groaned and buried his face in his hands and Mina shook her head, "Sorry, couldn't resist…so, tell me everything." Izuku's face turned bright red, "C'mon, Midoriya, who is it? You can't come to me with something like this and expect me to ignore it."

"I…y-you know…we…we…we have class tomorrow, we should just go to bed and-"

"And nothing, you can't drop something like this on someone and expect them to sleep," Mina grinned, "Now why don't you tell me what this is all about and I'll see what I can do to help you, Midoriya," Izuku frowned and looked away as Mina inched closer to him, the smile growing wider across her face, "Tell me her name. Or maybe you can tell me her Quirk…or at least her seating number. C'mon Midoriya, you come to me for help and-"

"I-it's uh…it's-"

Izuku mumbled under his breath and Mina looked at him in confusion, "What? I didn't hear that," Izuku mumbled under his breath again and Mina sighed as she shook her head, "You're not making this easy Midoriya…wait here," she walked out of her room, leaving a confused Izuku staring out towards the hall.

Mina returned a moment later with Kyuko beside her. Izuku's eyes widened, "Okay Midoriya, mumble again," Mina grinned and Izuku swallowed hard, "Kyoka will be able to hear you no matter-"

"Asui, alright, it's Asui!" Izuku quietly hissed, surprising the acid Quirk user and the earphone jack Quirk user. The One for All user rubbed the back of his head as he took a deep breath, "I-I can't e-explain it, b-but I…I-I just…rah!"

Izuku began hyperventilating before Kyoka sighed and shook her head, "Midoriya…you do realize what you've just done, right?"

"Um…s-should I make o-out a will?" the two sighed and shook their heads, "W-what did I do?"

"Midoriya…it's getting late, maybe the three of us should get to bed," Mina groaned and pinched the bridge of her nose, "And uh…if um…if you still need help talking to Tsu, I'll be more than happy to help you on a later date,"

"O-of course…and p-please keep this between us," the two nodded and Izuku quickly bowed, "Good evening Ashido, Jirou," he turned and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him.

Mina and Kyoka looked at each other in silence before Mina exhaled sharply, breaking the silence, "So…what should we do about this newfound information about our shy little friend?"

"Nothing," Kyoka crossed her arms, an unamused look crossing her face. Mina let out a loud moan and Kyoka sighed and shook her head, "Midoriya asked us to keep it between us and that's what we're going to do."

"But-"

"For now, we should take our own advice and get some sleep. If Midoriya still needs help with this, we'll help him," she turned and walked out of the room, returning to her own room.

Mina inhaled and exhaled slowly before closing the door and walked over to her bed, "This is going to be eventful. Midoriya, you better know what you're going to do if this gets out of here," lying down, she pulled the covers over her before yawning and falling into a easy slumber.

 _ **As I said, I am going to be rating this for reasons, character bashing and OOC is to be expected in future chapters. And I understand this first chapter is a bit fast-pace, and I'm sorry for that. Please enjoy everyone and please let me know what everyone thinks.**_


End file.
